How To Train Your Dragon - Into The Future
by Deathoraptor
Summary: A How To Train Your Dragon Story set into The Future


_How to Train Your Dragon : Into The Future_

One Day on Dragons Edge the Dragon Riders are Enjoying Themselves when Fishlegs sees a Tornado and yells:

-TORNADO! TORNADO!

-Fislegs, calm down! The Tornado is miles away from the Edge and it's not even heading for us. –said Astrid

Then they all gather to witness The Strange Green Glowing Tornado.

-Amazing. –said Tuffnut

-Truly Beautiful. –said Ruffnut

-How is this Beautiful? –asked Hiccup

-Easy, it's Destruction and… -said Tuffnut

-We LOVE Destruction! –finished Rufnut

-Now, what we just Watch!? –asked Snoutlout

-Actually I have a Crazy Idea. –said Hiccup

-What? Don't say it! –said Snoutlout

-I think we should go and get a closer look at that Tornado. –said Hiccup

-Hiccup are you CRAZY!? WE'LL ALL DIE IF OUR DRAGONS GET CLOSE TO IT! –yelled Snoutlout

-Hiccup we can't do it it's…it's…just insane. –said Astrid

-No. Not too close. Just close enough to get a better look and NOT get sucked in it. –said Hiccup

-That Sounds CRAZY & POSSIBLE at the same time. –said Fishlegs

-Well, then if you 2 say that it is OK to go near a Tornado than I'm fine with it…But If we Die than I BLAME YOU 2 FOR IT. –said Snoutlout

So they get on their Dragons when all of a Sudden :

The Wind from the Tornado picks up EXTREAMLY that starts Sucking things into it for miles EVEN from The Edge. So after the Dragon Riders noticed this Snoutlout yelled :

-HOW IS THIS THING SUCKING US IN FROM ALL THE WAY OVER THERE!?

-The Wind from the Tornado must have gotten stronger and stronger intill it can pull things in from very very far away. Brace your selfs! –said Hiccup

As the Tornado sucked them into it they all saw where the Green Light come from. The Green Light is from a Misterious Green Glowing Diamond that appears to be Shooting Lightning.

-What is that Thing!? –asked Astrid

-I don't know…but we will find out eventualy cause IT'S PULLING US CLOSER! –yelled Hiccup

*Flash of White Light*

A Few Hours Later…

-Argh. Arg. Where are we? –asked Hiccup

Then they opened their eyes in Aww as they saw that they are in a NEW World, a Futuristic Techologicaly Edvanced World.

-Now Everyone don't panic, we'll figure out where we are? –said Hiccup

-Snoutlout, be quite for this one and don't scream please! –said Astrid

-OK…I'll try. –said Snoutlout

-Now we need to Figure out where we are, where are our dragons and what year is it, because it's obvious that it isn't 879 A.D. .–said Hiccup.

Then sudennly several Robotic Metal Soldiers with Machine Guns appear and say "FREEZE".

-Aaaaahhhh!Hiccup, what are these things?! –asked Fishlegs.

-Alright, let's just do what they say and not panic because our Dragons aren't here! –said Hiccup

Then a Voice said :

-STOP!

The "Mecha Droids" put their wepons away.

-Forgive my Mecha Droids for their behavior, they are Very Protective. –said The Strange Figure wearing a Dark Robe and a Plauge Doctor Mask.

-Who are you? –asked Hiccup

-My name is David, I live in this part of the world.

-Where are we? –asked Hiccup

-You are in Kaon, the Year 5050 A.D. . –said David

-Woah!Hiccup we're in the Future! –said Fishlegs

-Ok, Ok Fishlegs. Have you seen 5…uh…Dragons any where around here? –asked Hiccup

-Actually I have befriended a Night Fury and it had 4 other dragons with it. –said David

-You manage to befriend Toothless? –said Hiccup

-Yes and we manage to take them to "The Gardens of Kaon" with NO Blue Oleanders. I know my Dragons. –said David.

-Wow. Ok, sooo…we are in the Future? –asked Hiccup.

-Ofcourse, come, I will tell you all about "The Future", but I want to ask : What year are you all from and where are you from? –asked David

-Berk, the year 879 A.D. . –said Hiccup

-Wow!Your all from 4171 Years Ago. How did you get here? –asked David

-A Strange Green Glowing Tornado sucked us and our dragons into it. –said Hiccup.

-What you all got sucked into is called a "Timenado" – a Tornado with the power to teleport anyone or anything into any part of time, the Past or the Future. –said David

-Woah. –said Hiccup.

-Before I reunite you all with your dragons it is recommended that take you to the Place where we teach about our culture. –said David

-Fine by me, I just I want to know If-

-Your Dragons are Alright. Ofcourse they are, for you see here in Kaon we don't beleave in Violence. –said David.

-Yeah, well your Mecha Droids showed us that. –said Snoutlout

-They have wepons to Prevent Violence from happening here, not to cause it. –said David

A Few Minutes Later…

-We're here. Now lay down on these beds. Then I will connect these helments to you all and put you to sleep. When you will awake you will know what has happened. Kaon's Culture, History, Biology, Technology, ect. . –said David

-Alright Gang, Lay Down. –said Hiccup

-How long will this take? –asked Astrid

-From 30 to 60 Minutes. –said David

Then they all lay down and David connects the Helmets to them and the process begins.

One Hour Later…

-Oh. Your Awake. So what do you think? –asked David

-You have shown us the most incredible things my friend. –said Fishlegs

-Thank you. Now that you know what your in for, come I will take you to your Dragons. –said David

-Thank you for your help, but we need to get back to our own time. –said Astrid

-Our Time Machine is a Work of Art, I can even set it the moment the Timenado Stops, which is 5 Hours after you all got sucked into it, so there's no need to rush. –said David

-Well then, since you can do that and then we can stic around for about an Hour or Two. –said Hiccup

-Alright, then after I reunite you with your Dragons, I can show you around. –said David

Soon they made it to "The Gardens of Kaon".

-We're here. –said David

-Incredible. –said Fishlegs

-It's Beautiful. –said Astrid

-Thank you. Hold on. *whistle*

Then the Dragons Appear and they are reunited.

-Ok come I will take you to you quarters so you can get settled in. –said David

They followed him to Really Luxurious Rooms with state of the art Computers.

-I think I'm just gonna sit here and Relax. –said Snoutlout.

-Ditto. Same. –said Ruffnut & Tuffnut.

-We're gonna go explore a bit. –said Hiccup.

After a Bit of Exploring, Fishlegs said :

-This is all Amazing!

-Thank you, a quick question: Do you know what Evolution is? Because I have a Machine that can Evolve any Animal that is placed in a Special Chamber.–said David

-Really!? –said Fishlegs

-Yeah, it HAS been tested and it works like magic. Would you like me to evolve your dragons? –asked David

-That sounds amazing , Ok. –said Hiccup

-So we just Round up our Dragons and come guys go get the Dragons, Me and David will meet you there. –said Astrid.

-Ok. –said Hiccup.

Then they start walking toards the chamber when David said:

-You wanna know something? –asked David

-Sure anything about this place sounds cool. –said Astrid

-Not Long ago, maybe 2-3 Years ago I developed a Serum called "Serum 1O8". But my Soilders we're afraid to test it, so I built them these Suits. The so-called Mecha Droids If you will. –said David

-Oh. Ok, what does "Serum 1O8" do? –asked Astrid

-It increases chainges the persons Muscle & Bone Structure increasing Streingh for a Long Period. The PROTOTYPE is Temporary while the Real Formula is Permanent. –said David

-And Why doesn't anyone want to try it? –asked Astrid

-Their Afraid of what it will do to them, they think they will go crazy. Even though I keep telling them the Serum is 100% Safe. –said David

-You know what. That sounds like fun. I wanna try it. –said Astrid.

-But…Astrid are you sure! I'm not sure If I'm comfortable to test the Serum on Friends. –said David

-Don't worry I'll be fine. –said Astrid

-Ok then Follow me. –said David

-I want to ask : How big muscles are we talking about? Like this big. –asked Astrid

Then David shows her how big. About the size of a Football.

-Wow! My outfit won't support that. –said Astrid

-Well, there is a Outfit stand here in the chamber for this emergency. –said David

Then she steps in the Chamber and she trys on the Outfit stand.

-So what will this give me? –asked Astrid

-Anything you want. Just think of what you want and the Stand will give it to you. –said David

-Oh. Ok. –said Astrid

After a while she appears in a Blue Bikini and steps in the chamber.

-Ok, now what? –asked Astrid.

-Simply connect those Pipes to your Arms, Legs and Back. –said David

-Ok? –said Astrid all confused about this.

-Those Pipes will administer the Serum in your blood starting the procces. –said David

-Ooohhh. Ok then. –said Astrid.

Then Hiccup and David walk in asking what's going on. David and Astrid explained everything. And after that Astrid said :

-Ok, I'm ready.

-I just read the notes to the Serum and it might…have side effects.

-What kind of side effects? –said Astrid

-Enthusiasm or Eximent for starters. And most people will freak out but the Serum will make you NOT freak out. –said David

-Those kind of Side Effects don't sound so bad actually. –said Fishlegs

-Now, before I pull this level I want to ask you Astrid : Is this what you want? Because I don't actually like to use this on a Friend. –said David

-Don't worry, I'll be fine. What could go wrong? –said Astrid

-Ok…Begin Administration of Serum in 3…2…1! –said David as he Pulled the Lever.

The Chamber lit up with Alarms and Lights as A Blue Serum is injected into Astrid as she is calm after that.

Her Shoulders and Biceps grew to the size of a Football, her Pupils started to Glow Blue, her Legs we're Ripped and she grew abs and her back was Huge.

Then…the Machine Stoped and David asked Astrid :

-Astrid…are…are you Ok?

-I…I feel…I feel…AMAZING!Hahaha. –said Astrid being Exited.

-Told you, Eximent or Enthusiasm. In this case, both. Ok Astrid, calm down. –said David

-Ooohhh…I'm Calm. I'm Calm. –said Astrid

-Alright could you get those Pipes of you without breaking them, please. There not cheap you know. –said David

-Don't worry, I will. –said Astrid.

She grabs the Pipes and slowly takes them off. Then David whispered to Hiccup & Fishlegs :

-This will wear off in 10 minutes, the Prototype Serum is Temporary NOT Permanent.

-Oh…I was thinking you had an Antidote for the Serum, but since it will wear off on it's own I'm fine with that. –said Hiccup

-Now, about that Evolution Procces for your Dragons, it's ready and waiting. –said David

-Great to Hear it! –said Fishlegs

-Uh…David…Why is Astrid on her down like that? –asked Hiccup

When David saw Astrid she was on her knees and he said:

-It's Wearing off. Let's go help her.

That's when Astrids Muscles all shrunk down and she was her normal size again.

-Astrid, are you OK? –asked Hiccup

-I'm…fine just a Bit Tired. –said Astrid

Afterwards she put her Regular Clothes and she went to her Quarters to Rest.

Meanwhile the Others get The Dragons ready for Evolution.

-Ok, Toothless this Machine will Evolve you and it might Restore your Tail Piece. –said Hiccup

Toothless gets in the Chamber and starts waiting.

-Put on these specticals, they will prevent you all from being blinded by the Bright Light the Chamber will give out. –said David

They put on the Specticals and close the Chamber Door.

-Beggin Evolution Proccess in 3…2…1. –said David as he pulled the Lever.

Then all of a Sudden Lightning Strikes the Top of the Tower and reaches the Chamber and the Bright Lights go of. Hiccup goes to the Chamber door opens it and calls out to his Dragon :

-Toothless.

Then Toothless comes out of the Chamber and looks more menacing than ever. 5 Spikes on his Head and leading from his head down on to his tail, Bigger Wings, Sharp Claws and even his Tail Wing Grew back.

-Woah, Toothless. –said Hiccup

-No…Way! –said Snoutlout

-Incredible. –said Fishlegs

-COOL. –said The Twins

-Amazing, who wants their dragon to go Next? –asked David

-Me! –said Snoutlout

-Then get your Dragon in there. –said David

Later…

Hookfang came out with 6 Long Large Horns, Bigger Spikes, Teeth and Claws.

-No Way! Hookfang you look Amazing.

-Next. –said David

-Us. Our Dragon next. –said Ruffnut and Tuffnut

Later…

Barf & Belch came out with Longer Spikes, Teeth and Claws.

-AWESOME! –said The Twins

-Alright, Fishlegs you Dragon is Next. –said David

Latter…

Meatlug came out more Extraordinary than ever. She had Darker Skin and Cracks that looked like they had Lava in them.

-Meatlug, you look Amazing. –said Fishlegs

-The Last of your Dragons is Stormfly, but Astrid isn't here so what do we- said David as he was Interupted.

-I'm Right here. –said Astrid

-Astrid?! Your awake, I though you were resting. –said David

-I did Rest and I am ready to get this over with. –said Astrid

-Alright, lead her to the Chamber and put these Specticals, trust me. –said David

Later…

Stormfly comes out looking more Vicious than before, the spikes on her Head were a bit Longer, she had Sharp Claws,Teeth and her Tail Was Covered in Spines.

-Awesome. –said Astrid

-Now that All of Your Dragons are Evolved and you've seen the Future I think it's time you all be on your way home. –said David

They went to the Laboratory that have the Time Machine and David sets the time to when The Timenado stops which is 5 Hours after the Dragon Riders were sucked in.

-Well…I guess…this is Goodbye. –said David

-Farewell New Friend. –said Hiccup

-Goodbye my Dear Friend. –said Fishlegs

-Thank you for all that you've done for us. –said Astrid

-So Long, Cool Guy. –said Snoutlout

-Bye. We will miss you. –said The Twins

-Goodbye everyone. I will miss you. –said David as he waved to all his New Friends Goodbye

A Few Hours Later…

-Argh. Are we home? –asked Astrid

They saw that it was Night Time and that they we're back on Dragons Edge and that the Timenado had stoped.

-We're Back! Yes. I'm gonna go sleep now with my New Powerhouse of a Dragon. –said Snoutlout

-So are we. –said The Twins.

-David, Realy Helped us and we helped him. –said Hiccup

-Yeah, he was the Best. –said Astrid

-Deffinatly. Me and Meatlug are gonna go turn in. Are you two going to go to bed soon? –asked Fishlegs

-Yeah in a minute or two. –said Hiccup

-That was all Amazing. I especialy loved what I expirienced. –said Astrid

-What? Seeing the Future or becoming bigger, stronger and more muscular? –said Hiccup

-Both, actully. –replied Astrid

-Well, Goodnight. *kiss* -said Astrid as she kissed Hiccup Goodnight.

-You know something Toothless? David helped us out a lot making you and the other Dragons Evolve. Meaning we have enough Power to Stop the Dragon Hunters and Put a Stop to Dragon Killing once and for All. –said Hiccup

-Rargh. –said Toothless in Eximent

-Ok Bud, let's go to bed. –said Hiccup as he got on Toothless and went to bed.

-THE END-


End file.
